Una nueva forma de encanto
by Cheetah Natz
Summary: ¿Podría Magatsu tener a otra chica a quien amar? Oneshot. Magatsu/Meguro.


_(Bueno, ya que anduve leyendo fanfictions de esta pareja, me picó la curiosidad por ver que resultaba de mi imaginación, así que intenté algo raro, hahaha. Aunque me gusta la pareja TaitoxNari, una OCC inventada por mí, cofcofcooof xDDD._

_Pero eso ya es otra historia, enjoy it._)

* * *

Ya hace algún tiempo que se conocían. Y peleaban bastante.

Magatsu no era cobarde, ni demasiado sensible, o no espera, tal vez sí era sensible. A veces le fastidiaba eso, pero por otro lado, su mente analítica y previsora le decía que los sentimientos no debían salir a flor de piel.

Pero ella era una buena amiga. Vamos, más que una buena amiga, aunque era más como su hermana.

- Aaaay ooook, ok, ahora entrarás en fase de "ignórala con el látigo de la indiferencia" ¿eh? ¿peliraro?

_ No, era más como su hermana. _

- Aún así tendrás que aceptar que te perseguiré toda la vida, y algún día me querrás...- dijo la chica, arrodillándose junto a él, haciendo un leve gesto cabizbajo.

_La chica lo confundía _

- Magatsu... ¿Porqué hablas tan poco?

_Genial, ahora se sentía "obligado" a responder_

Fue cuando salió de sus pensamientos profundos y su control para decir lo que él quisiera decir y no lo que puramente sintiera: si no hiciera sus ejercicios mentales, estaba seguro que hubiese dicho una sarta de cosas mezcladas de las cuales se arrepentiría.

- ¿Sabes? No hablo porque... Mmmhh...

- ¿Porque...?

- Mmmhhh...

- Lo haces sólo para que me enoje, ¿verdad?

- No... No es eso, es...

- Vamos peliraro, cuéntame.

- Deja de llamarme así.

La chica volvió a bajar la cabeza, y la mirada.

- Lo siento Magatsu, es que... No sé, a veces siento que quieres decir algo pero no sabes cómo. Y... Me...

_ Lo había dicho tan bien _

- ... Me desespera, y yo ya te lo he dicho todo. Hahahah... Soy una rara ¿no crees? Mira que andar soltando cualquier palabrota y estupidez por ahí...

En realidad luego de un par de meses con algunas visitas que se hacían y las bromas que surgían entre ellos cuando estaban con el típico grupo de Manji, Rin y Tanpopo, no podía más que sentirse a gusto, tenía la cabeza ocupada en algo, y además ella realmente le caía bien, pero ahora se sumaba la confusión a su repertorio de sentimientos...

- Es que estoy confundido - dijo Magatsu mientras esbozó una sonrisita divertida y a la vez frustrada.

A Meguro le bajó una gran curiosidad.

- Entonces... Tai, tú... ¿No hablas porqué... estás confundido? ¿Acaso siempre lo estás?

- No, sólo soy reservado, ya te lo he dicho. Normalmente me reservo decir cosas, porque soy analítico... Y bueno, también un poco explosivo... Y eso no me favorece... Y para un hombre que no le gusta equivocarse... Es mejor un poco de silencio ¿no crees?

- ¿Un poco explosivo? Sí, claro...

- "Respira profundo" Ya ok, soy un gritón mala leche.

- HAHAHAHA, eres tan lindo - Meguro se estaba tapando la cara porque su risa era más que evidente, y hacía como que le daba unas palmaditas para calmarlo mientras seguía disfrutando la escena.

- Ya, vamos, no hagas eso. Es... Es en serio. - Y para apoyar lo que decía, sin abandonar su posición arrodillada, se dió vuelta hacia a ella, la miró fijo y puso cara de "ya deja de reírte".

- Bueno, lo siento, ¡lo siento! ¿ok? - dijo la chica, avergonzada, sonrojándose un poco.

- A veces eres estresante.- respondió Taito muy serio.

- Mmmhh...

- "¿Mmmhhh?" Espera... Eso lo digo yo.

- No eres dueño de las palabras, digo lo que quiero.

- ¡Pero qué chica! ¿no?

- Pero... Vamos Taito, estás raro hoy ¿Porqué no quieres decirme? - Meguro se acercó a la cara del chico, sin hacer ademanes de tocarlo, sólo se acercó. -¿Tal vez te caigo mal?

A Magatsu le asombró tal acto, y retrocedió un par de centímentros, un poco sonrojado.

- Meguro... Hay algo que no te he contado... Y es que yo... Tengo a otra persona...

- ¿Q...? ¿Qué? O sea... Oh vaya... No tengo oportunidad, ¿no? -retrocedió la chica.

- No, no es eso... Esa persona que amo... Ha muerto hace algún tiempo...

- Oh, vaya... No quería hacerte sentir incómodo... Bueno, en realidad sí quería, pero no de esta forma...

- No te preocupes, haha. Eres una testaruda, ¿nunca pensaste que tal vez como novios no funcionaríamos, por ser tan explosivos?

- No... Todo consiste en saber cuando parar.

- Y ahora no sé... Si realmente puede que yo... Esté... Sientiendo algo por tí...

- ¿Entonces sí me amas...? - el semblante de Meguro cambiaba rápidamente mientras Magatsu hablaba hacia uno u otro "lado de la balanza".

- Dije que estaba confundido no que te amo definitivamente, ¿vale?

- Hey, no necesitas ser tan directo, eres un pesado.

- ¿Ves? No funciona hablar de estas cosas... Mejor olvídalo. - El chico se puso de pie, mientras se iba rápida, pero silenciosamente, fuera del cuarto.

Meguro entonces supo que había pasado a llevar sus sentimientos, y que su exceso de felicidad ante el tema impresionaba a Taito. Y éste no era un tema menor... Parecía muy preocupado, así que lo siguió: al menos intentaría disculparse.

Magatsu yacía en el patio trasero, en un banquillo, el día era agradable, aunque se preguntaba porqué él tenía una casa de dos pisos tan bonita, y a la vez tan solitaria, allí siempre estaba tranquilo, pero deshabitado, sin vida, de alguna forma.

Sobre el banquillo le pareció que los rayos de sol que le pegaban en la piel lo invitaban a que no se sintiera deprimido, y respirara el aire con más esperanzas. Intentó imaginarse besando a Meguro, aunque le incomodaba la escena. Incluso intentó dilucidar una imagen de intimidad: apenas hizo esto, se sintió más confundido y posó su cabeza sobre sus manos, con fuerza, mientras miraba el suelo, ahora pensando en si Ren le perdonaría por sus pensamientos.

"Sólo hubiese deseado decirte cuánto te quería, y que en realidad, si no hubiese sido tan distraído, y tal vez, incluso cobarde, te hubiese llevado a todas partes conmigo y nos hubiésemos alejado de esta ciudad... ¿Crees que me podrías perdonar, Ren? Ni siquiera sé si las almas existen, ni siquiera sé si me oyes... Me siento un estúpido... Pero quiero creer que me estás escuchando" -En ese momento cerró los ojos, y comenzó a respirar hondo- "Te amo, y lo seguiré ahciendo, pero, ¿puedo permitirme el lujo de sentir y de querer, a otra persona? Sólo quiero saber si me perdonarías... La verdad, creo que lo hubieses hecho, aunque habría aplastado tus sentimientos... ¿verdad?, quiero decir... Si tan sólo estuvieses aquí... ¿Habría yo sentido esta atracción por una chica de buen corazón, gritona y honesta?"

- Aaaahhh. Demonios - soltó un último suspiro.

- Hey - dijo Meguro, medio escondida detrás de una de las paredes, mientras observaba al chico que le gustaba- A veces olvido cuán delicado son los asuntos... ¿Quieres que mejor me vaya? Sólo vine a disculparme.

- ¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí?

- Uhm, hará cosa de 10 segundos, te vi tan abstraído mirando el suelo y suspirando, no sé, ahora lo entiendo todo. Mira, ¿sabes?... Creo que incluso... No te molestaré más.

- Oh no, no, no, espera, acércate. Me gustaría que me acompañaras.

- Bien... Si eso te hace sentir mejor...

Y los dos se sentaron en el banquillo, muy juntos, aunque no se abrazaron ni se miraron fijamente, tan sólo los dos veían el resto del patio y estaban sumidos en pensamientos acerca del otro, hasta que el chico dijo en voz baja:

- La cosa es si... ella, Ren, hubiese estado viva, y esto hubiese terminado así. Y me siento un infiel, pese a qué sé que seguramente en estas cirscunstancias me perdonaría... Pero... No puedo evitarlo, es difícil.

- Creo que si hubiese estado viva, simplemente yo habría entendido que no había nada más que hacer... O tal vez les hubiese hecho la vida imposible, y tú desaparecerías con ella para no verme más... No necesitas dejar de amarla. No necesitas amarme por obligación si no quieres.

- Y... si... tal vez... ¿Yo decidiera quererte?

- Podrías seguir amándola, del mismo modo en que los ha hecho siempre, o amándola del modo en que virtualmente ya no puedes estar con ella en esta vida, y tienes que buscar la manera de hacer otra, hasta que se vean de nuevo en el más allá, y le preguntes si ella lo habría aceptado... Quién sabe... Si acaso eso sea posible... Seguro que lo que ella quería era tu felicidad, y si hay muchas cosas que la gente odia... Es la mentira y... Yo... No sé muy bien qué decirte Taito, sólo sé tú mismo y...

Una mano en su mejilla la dirigió contra la boca del chico al que le hablaba. Se sintió sobrecogida, impresionada, y apenas podía asimilar el beso que le estaba dando.

- Ah, Meguro... En realidad hubiese querido besarla a ella así. Pero no fue posible... Pero tus palabras son las que necesitaba escuchar... -Magatsu la acercó hacia él, apretándola en un suave pero fuerte abrazo, con voz baja y nerviosa siguió hablando- Esto es lo que es el destino... Y no puedo vivir en un pasado por siempre... Me sentiría mal amándolas de la misma forma... Por lo que pienso disculparme... Y quién sabe, al final nos veamos de nuevo, cómo tú dices, Meguro... Deja acostumbrarme a esto...

- Tai...

- Sólo dame un tiempo para ver como va todo entre nosotros ¿sí? Y si pudieras acompañarme... Mientras entiendas que ella era lo que más amaba... Creo que luego podré ser libre de mi mente traicionera...

Meguro se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás, mirando a su chico fijamente, mientras comenzó a hacerle cariño en el pelo.

- Yo puedo acompañarte a lo que quieras, y entiendo, que necesites tiempo... Sólo procura decirme cuando estoy pasándome de lista... Puedo intuir muchas cosas, pero cuando se trata de la vida cotidiana soy muy torpe, y meto la pata... Si puedes vivir con eso... Y, bueno, yo intentaré darme cuenta de mis errores y no joder tanto... ¿Te parece bien?

- Me parece bien...

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Oh, lo siento, pero creo que te molestará...

- Eso viene inherente al paquete Meguro sin garantías, que va, dilo.

- ¿Ese era, tu primer beso?

- Eeeeew... Que jodida pregunta, pero no.

- ¿Tu segundo?

- No, tampoco, pesada.

- ¿Tercero?

- Mira, es el cuarto beso que he dado en mi vida, ¿ok? Está bien, no soy un casanova, ¿vale?

- Ok, ya entendí... Chico reservado para momentos especiales. Será mejor que me vaya, así no sigo diciendo tonterías... -Meguro volvió a acercarse a Taito: ¿te puedo dar un besito de despedida?

Y fue Taito quién se lo dio, un pequeño beso fugaz de despedida, para después sonreír ligeramente:

- Nos vemos la próxima semana... ¿Podrás?

- Si me lo pides, vengo mañana.

- Ya te gustaría... Pero yo no podré, ven, deja acompañarte hasta la reja.

Los dos caminaron hasta verse una última vez en la entrada de toda la casa.

- Te quiero mucho, haría lo que fuera que me pidieras, Tai.

- Ah, no exageres... Yo también te quiero... Adiós, cuídate.

- Adiós, y no te angusties, mechitas, antes que sufrir demasiado, ¡corre por toda la ciudad! - Se despidió Meguro, cuando ya se había alejado unos diez pasos, para luego voltearse y apurarse.

- ¡Estás loca!

- ¡Ya lo sé!

Él recordó la sonrisa de Ren y las bromas que le hacía. Pero Meguro era otra chica. Era otra historia diferente. Como ella le había dicho: "Sólo había que saber cuando parar", cuando dejar de vivir en el pasado.


End file.
